1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a content reproducing system and a content reproducing method.
2. Description of Related Art
In earlier development, a system including a server apparatus to distribute content, a reproduction apparatus to reproduce the distributed content, and the like, has been proposed.
To put it concretely, for example, as a content reproducing system that include a client terminal to reproduce content and a server apparatus to transmit the content to the client terminal, proposed was a content reproducing system which can display a screen in a client terminal (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2006-246358). In the screen, the image of a piece of content having the maximum value of the display weight, which indicates the priority of the display of the content, among the display weights of a plurality of pieces of content is disposed in the main screen and the images of the other pieces of content are disposed in sub-screens.
Moreover, for example, as a home network system that includes a video-on-demand server to supply video-on-demand content service, proposed was a home network system in which a home server connected to the video-on-demand server and at least one device existing in a home (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2006-236324). In the proposed home network system, the home server can specify a device to which a user is approaching by tracking the position of the user; the video-on-demand server can convert content so as to be adapted to the specified device; and the home server can transmit the converted content to the specified device.
Moreover, for example, as a home server that stores content, proposed was a home server which can convert an audio (A)/video (V) file format of a piece of content demanded to be reproduced into an A/V file format that can be reproduced by a connected peripheral device when the A/V file format of the content that is demanded to be reproduced does not accord with the A/V file format that can be decoded by the connected peripheral device (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2006-221646).
Moreover, for example, as a home server capable of sharing content with the other connected home servers, proposed was a home server which can select another home server to supply a desired piece of content on the basis of the distributing image rate of each of a plurality of home servers when the desired piece of content is stored in the other plurality of home servers (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2005-328443).
In the meantime, a user sometimes has to set a predetermined parameter (for example, luminance, reddish hue, brightness, and sharpness, if content include video data) at the time of making a reproduction apparatus reproduce the content.
However, the optimum setting sometimes changes every piece of content, and there is a problem of troublesome for a user to perform setting every piece of content individually. The techniques disclosed in the above patent publications cannot solve the problem.